Field Day!
Field Day! is the first story of the Newborn Era, written by Gamewizard2008. Meant to serve as a relief from the Seven Lights Saga, the Kids Next Door take part in Field Day activities that test their powers and abilities. Field Day! was published on July 11, 2017. It is preceded by Seven Lights: The Last. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12568776/1/Field-Day Story Importance *Monty and Agatha Uno have taken the role of raising Cheren, Aurora, and Chris, after the deaths of their parents. *Sector $ is introduced, a sector of rich kids that Carol Masterson formed. **It includes Ciel Phantomhive, who has an Original counterpart we met during The Last. ***During the Whisper Hour, he told Index a secret regarding his eyepatch, to which Index revealed that saying her true name could destroy the world. *Sector MG is introduced, formed by Wendy Marvell and consisting of magic operatives. **It includes the nameless Hat Kid from the Mushroom Kingdom. During the Whisper Hour, Hat Kid whispers her true name to Cheren, and he is familiar with her last name. Characters *Kids Next Door **Global Command ***'Cheren Uno' ***Mako Mankanshoku ***Sunni and Darcy Chariton ***Panini Drilovsky ***Francis Drilovsky ***Maddy Murphy ***Zach Murphy ***Larry MayHence **Emily Garley **Mike Strongarm **Marcus Drilovsky **Sector V ***Aurora Uno ***Chris Uno ***Sheila Frantic ***Mason Dimalanta ***Haruka Dimalanta ***Dillon York ***Kirie Beatles ***Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan ***Vanellope von Schweetz **Sector IC ***MaKayla King ***George King ***Lola and Terry Stork ***Miyuki Crystal ***Suki Crystal **Sector W ***Anthony McKenzie ***Fybi Fulbright ***Sally and Harvey Harper ***Aranea Fulbright **Sector W7 ***Chimney Ukeru ***Gonbe ***Aeincha ***Aisa ***Apis ***April Goldenweek ***Mary Goldenweek ***Mocha **Sector L ***Melody Jackson ***Eric Horvitz **Sector GF ***Dipper Pines ***Mabel Pines ***Grenda ***Candy Chiu ***Gideon Gleeful ***Waddles **Sector JP ***Karin Kurosaki ***Yuzu Kurosaki ***Jinta Hanakari ***Ururu Tsumugiya ***Kodama **Sector SA ***Nagisa Shiota ***Morgiana ***Index ***Goombella **Sector KB ***Bon Clay, Jr. ***Ruby and Sapphire ***Hibiki Lates ***Liberty Belle ***Alexei Abramovici **Sector $ ***Carol Masterson ***Ciel Phantomhive ***Weiss Schnee ***Pacifica Northwest ***Raleigh **Sector MG ***Wendy Marvell ***Romeo Conbolt ***Oliver Orson ***Philip Blakely ***Kiki Yamaka ***The Hat Kid **Sector GT ***Sind ***Doran ***Konbu ***Uzu ***Ally **Galactic Kids Next Door ***Nebula D. Winkiebottom ***Jerome D. Winkiebottom ***Arianna Dunfree ***Tronta Dunfree ***Vweeb ***Makava ***Sollyx *Monty Uno *Agatha Uno *Team Gnaa **King K. Rool **Bowser, Jr. **Dr. Eggman **Gruntilda Winkybunion **Majora **Giovanni **Ganondorf Dragmire (mentioned) Locations *'Uno Household' *Aquaria *Hideout Helm *Coruscant; Party City Soundtrack *“Home-Run Contest” from Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Home-Run Contest *“Slider” from Super Mario 64 - The Footrace *“Cooking with Zess T.” from Paper Mario: TTYD - Cook It Up *“Saving Courage” from Mario Party - Tightrope Treachery *“Heat Test Minigame” from Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Too Hot, Too Cold *“Rainbow Cruise” from Super Smash Bros. Melee - Swim Season *“Chase the Bunnies!” from Super Mario Galaxy - Crush or Chomp *"Golden Grove" from Ni no Kuni - The Trust Walk *"Jump Up, Super Star" from Super Mario Odyssey - City Search Trivia *Originally, this story was meant to be its own chapter in On The Way, before Gamewizard thought it was too complicated. Category:Stories Category:Newborn Era